


A Few Too Many

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his first night as a legal drinker, Elijah goes out drinking with Viggo and Bean, but when he gets drunk and becomes too much of a handful, they call Sean Astin to come get him and take him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Too Many

He couldn't believe it. There weren't going to be any more full body or long shots, so he was never again going to have to endure another early morning make-up session having his hobbit "feet" attached. Just the thought of being able to sleep later in the morning had him smiling. Then the phone rang, waking Sean Astin from his lovely dream.

"H-hullo?" he answered, his voice thick with sleep. His body was awake and his brain was struggling to catch up.

"Can you come get him?" asked the voice on the other end of the line.

"Get who?" Sean asked. "Who is this?"

"It's Viggo," came the reply, "and we need you to come get Elijah."

Still a beat behind, Sean asked, "Who's we?" but when his brain suddenly caught up and he realized what he had heard, he didn't wait for an answer. "Elijah? There's something wrong with Elijah?" He could hear his voice rising and forced himself to calm down. Viggo hadn't said there was anything wrong with Elijah. That being the first thing that came to mind was just Sean getting into Safety Hobbit mode again.

He heard some muffled discussion, then someone else came on the line. "For fuck's sake, Astin," growled Sean Bean, "the kid's not hurt -- he's just pissed!"

To a Brit, Sean knew, pissed meant drunk. He sighed. Viggo and Bean had gotten Elijah drunk, or Elijah had been drinking on his own and they'd made no effort to stop him.

The phone changed hands again and Viggo was back. "Elijah's drunk, Sean," he confirmed. "Can you come get him?"

"Why can't you just bring him home?" Sean wanted to know.

"We're not ready to leave yet," Viggo explained, then after a slight pause, added, "Besides, the kid's too much of a handful."

It was strange to hear Viggo admit this. After seeing him in action as Strider, Sean was sure that Viggo could handle anything, but obviously anything didn't include a recently-turned eighteen year-old who was now legally allowed to drink.

Sean didn't answer right away, being obstinate just for the sake of it. It wouldn't be a big deal for him to go get Elijah, but it was the principle of the thing. He'd hadn't been invited to their little party, and now he was being asked to clean up their mess. Both Viggo and Bean were a decade older than he was, both had children older than his, so why they couldn't handle Elijah themselves was a mystery to Sean. What he should have done was just hang up and let them deal with things, but knowing there was no way he was going to be able to get any sleep until he knew Elijah was all right, Sean asked, "What's the address?"

*****

When Sean arrived at the club, the first thing he saw was Elijah. The young actor was hard to miss, gyrating in the middle of a crowded dance floor without benefit of a partner. Sean made his way through the crowd and took Elijah by the shoulders, turning him around so he could look into his face. "Hey, buddy," he yelled, trying to make himself heard above the pounding bass in the music the DJ was playing. "How are you doing?"

"Seanie!" Elijah exclaimed with obvious delight. His face was flushed, no doubt a result of the alcohol he'd consumed, his energetic dancing, and the heat generated by the bodies grinding into each other all around him. He grabbed Sean's hands and demanded, "Dance with me!"

"No thanks, Lij." Sean spoke louder in an attempt to be heard. "I'm going to sit this one out. Why don't you come with me?"

Elijah dropped Sean's hands and backed away from him, announcing, "You're no fun!" then made his way back into the crowd to continue his solo dance.

Sighting Viggo and Bean at the bar, Sean left Elijah to his dancing and made his way over to them. "Jesus, Viggo," he said with exasperation, "how much as he had to drink?"

Viggo shook his head. "Not all that much. Some beers, some shots."

"Beer and whiskey?" Sean asked incredulously.

"The lad wanted to taste a man's drink," Bean chimed in.

"Well he obviously wasn't man enough to handle it," Sean answered, glancing back over his shoulder at the dance floor.

Bean, who seemed to have had as much to drink as Elijah, but who was handling it better, said, "Don't be such an old woman, Astin. So the kid had a few too many. He'll be fine."

"I don't suppose you managed to get some food into him before the drinks?" Sean asked hopefully.

Bean snorted. "We're not his babysitters."

"No," Sean retorted, "you've given that job to me. It's a good thing tomorrow's Sunday and we're all off. If we were filming, Peter would have Elijah's head -- and yours!"

"Why don't you fuck off, mate?" Bean told him, moving closer to Sean.

Despite the fact that the older man had at least six inches on him in height, Sean wasn't intimidated. "And why don't you--" he began, but didn't get any further.

Viggo, looking as if he thought the discussion might escalate, took on the role of peacemaker and stepped between them. "Look, we all agree that Elijah's had enough for one night," he said calmly. "And you're right, Peter wouldn't appreciate his star being out of commission this early in the shoot. Bean and I haven't spent much time with him, and since you've been working with him the most, we thought you'd have more luck getting through to him. What do you say, Sean? Will you try getting him to go home?"

"All right," Sean agreed grudgingly. "Look, I'm sorry I came on so strong, but even though Elijah seems mature, he's still just a kid."

How much of a kid Elijah still was became very apparent when Sean tried to get him to leave the club. While the young actor seemed mature beyond his years when he was sober, the alcohol had him acting like a child....a very stubborn child.

"How about we get some food into you?" Sean suggested once he had managed to get Elijah off the dance floor. "A burger, maybe?"

Elijah screwed up his face like a toddler being offered strained peas when he wants ice cream. "I want chocolate!" he trumpeted.

Sean knew something more substantial would be better, but even chocolate would fill Elijah's stomach and absorb up some of the liquor he'd drunk. Unfortunately, the only chocolate they were liable to find in the club was in a Brandy Alexander, which was the last thing Elijah needed. "All right, Lij, but I don't think they have any chocolate here."

"No chocolate?" Elijah asked. "Then I wanna dance some more!"

Elijah turned around and attempted to return to the crowded dance floor, but Sean caught his arm and said, "I've got chocolate at my house."

"Yeah?" Elijah's blue eyes widened. "What kind?"

"All kinds," Sean told him.

"Okay, let's go!"

Anyone hearing Sean would have thought it was his daughter Ally he was trying to reason with, but instead, it was his adult co-star he was trying to bribe with the promise of candy. The idea of using chocolate to lure Elijah was beyond bizarre, but it seemed to be working so Sean wasn't about to question his methods. He just hoped Elijah wouldn't make a fuss when he found himself at his own house instead of Sean's, where there was no chocolate. Maybe luck would be with him and Sean would find some candy bars at Elijah's place.

*****

"There you go." Sean spoke quietly as he helped Elijah out of the car and pointed him toward the house. The younger man was weaving some, but managed to stay on course with a minimum of help. "Just need your keys, buddy," Sean said, propping Elijah against the front door while he rummaged through his pockets. When he found them, Sean raised his eyes to the heavens in a silent thank you. Elijah misplacing his keys again would mean another call to the locksmith, which would just about cap off the night's festivities for Sean.

Once inside, Sean saw the house was in its usual state of disarray. Clothing littering the floor, CD's piled on every available surface. Sean shook his head, thinking Elijah's maturity obviously didn't extend to neatness. How could anyone live like this? Maybe after he got Elijah settled in, he'd stay around for a little while and do some straightening up.

Elijah looked around the living room, blinked once and said, "This looks like my house."

"That's because it is your house, Elijah," Sean told him, then putting his hands on the younger man's shoulders, he steered Elijah into the bedroom and sat him down on his messy, unmade bed. "Do you feel sick, Elijah?" he asked. "Do you need to throw up?" When Elijah only shook his head, Sean said, "Good. Why don't you get undressed now."

Elijah nodded again and tried to unbutton his shirt, but the alcohol seemed to have effected his coordination because he couldn't quite manage it. "Fucking buttons," he complained, giving up on them and trying instead to pull the still-buttoned shirt over his head, proceeding to get himself trapped inside it.

Sean could remember Ally doing the same thing when she first tried to undress herself, and the memory made him smile. "Here, let me help you," he offered, and soon had Elijah free.

"Thanks, Seanie."

Seeing Elijah with his shirt off made Sean even more acutely aware of his own body, which he had begun to avoid looking at more and more as the shoot progressed. He and Elijah were close enough in height, but Sean was carrying an extra thirty pounds on his 5 '5" frame, a concession to Peter Jackson's insistence on realism when it came to Sean's portrayal of Samwise Gamgee. The first time they'd undressed together in the make-up trailer, Elijah had giggled and poked at Sean's expanding belly saying, "Guess you wanted to save time in make-up so you brought your own Sam fat with you." Sean's feelings had been hurt by what he considered Elijah's insensitivity, but then Elijah had given him one of his irresistible smiles and added, "I like it. It makes you more huggable." After that, whenever the excess weight made his self-esteem suffer, Sean would remember that smile and feel a little better about himself.

Elijah was having better luck with the rest of his clothing. He toed off his sneakers without bothering to untie the laces, then stripped off his socks. As he started on his jeans he asked, "Do you get homesick, Sean?"

"Sure," Sean replied. "It's not so bad when Chris and Ally are here, but yeah, sometimes."

"I really miss my mom and sister." Elijah looked down, obviously embarrassed by his admission.

"It's only natural," Sean told him with a reassuring smile. "You've been away from home for over six months now."

Elijah nodded, looking relieved, as if he had expected Sean might make fun of him. "I've never been on my own before," he went on. "Until now I was too young, so every shoot I went on before, my mom always came with me."

Sean smiled again. "Mine did, too, when I first began acting. I think you and I were close to the same age when we first started out." It seemed like such a long time ago. He could still remember his first time alone on a shoot, the exhilaration of being on his own, and the fear of failure. And he hadn't been carrying the fate of a movie trilogy on his shoulders. Sean could imagine the pressure Elijah was feeling, and knew missing his family could only be adding to it. He had an overwhelming urge to put his arms around Elijah and hold him, but kept his distance. Instead, he asked, "You doing okay with those jeans?"

"Yeah," Elijah replied, "zippers are way easier than buttons." To prove it, he pulled the zipper down with a flourish and stood up, pushing the jeans down his legs and letting them pool around his bare feet. He wasn't wearing any underwear.

Sean thought he was immune to male nudity. He'd played sports all through school, and before having to put on the extra weight for Sam, had worked out several times a week, so he'd been in a lot of locker rooms and seen a lot of nude men. And yet, seeing his young co-star standing buck naked in front of him made Sean feel strangely uncomfortable. Searching for any spot to fix his eyes on but Elijah's crotch, Sean asked, "You ready for bed?"

Elijah shook his head. "Not sleepy yet."

"You don't have to sleep, but you'll be more comfortable once you're tucked under the covers," Sean said, nearly adding, And so will I.

Elijah obediently stretched out on his bed, but didn't get under the covers. Instead he lay naked on top of them, and to Sean's amazement, unselfconsciously began to touch himself. Sean had jerked off enough in his youth to remember what it felt like, but there was nothing deliberate in Elijah's movements. They were just slow, casual strokes, as if he wasn't even aware of what he was doing. Aware or not, the results were the same. Sean tried to look away, but found himself mesmerized, a mixture of shock and fascination keeping his eyes on Elijah's penis as it began to arc up from his body.

Growing up in the movie industry, Sean had seen a lot, and while he knew no one could ever call him a prude, he felt embarrassment as he watched Elijah. Then another part of his anatomy began to react to the scene that was unfolding before him. To his horror, Sean realized that he was getting hard right along with Elijah. It was that realization that finally broke the spell and forced him into action. "That's it. It's time you went to bed." Taking hold of the sheet and blanket, he forcibly pulled them out from under Elijah and covered him with them up to his chin.

Elijah didn't attempt to get out from under the covers, but raised himself up on one elbow. Cocking his head in Sean's direction he declared, "You have a really big dick."

"W-what?" Sean stammered. His eyes went to his own crotch, fearful his erection was visible through the sweatpants he was wearing. He was relieved to see there was no telltale bulge.

Elijah gazed directly into Sean's eyes for a moment, then said the last thing Sean would have expected. "Can I see it?" Sean shook his head in an unspoken but adamant no that had Elijah protesting, "No fair. You've already seen mine." As if he thought Sean might have forgotten, Elijah made to throw back the covers, ready to refresh his memory.

"Oh no you don't!" Sean grabbed the covers from Elijah and pulled them back up to cover him again, then sat down on the edge of the bed to make sure he stayed covered. He felt like he'd just walked into a Ken Russell dream sequence. First luring Elijah with chocolate, and now a game of I'll show you mine if you show me yours. Could this night get any weirder?

"Please?" Elijah tried. "I'll go to sleep right after."

An image popped into Sean's head of a tabloid photo of him and Elijah, and above it, a headline proclaiming LOTR SEX SCANDAL. The sheer absurdity of it made him want to laugh. How had he gotten himself into such a predicament when all he'd wanted to do was help out a friend? As strange as it seemed, Sean at least felt he was in familiar territory now. Albeit more bizarre territory, but still familiar. He went through the same kind of bargaining with Ally practically every night when he put her to bed. Luckily, "Can I have a drink of water first?" and "Can I see your dick first?" were world's apart, and Sean intended to keep them that way.

Sean felt the mattress dip as Elijah moved closer to him. His always tousled hair seemed more unruly than ever, his big blue eyes even bigger. To Sean he looked very young and very vulnerable. Putting his arm around his co-star's shoulders, Sean said, "Viggo was right about you, Elijah. You are a handful." When Elijah's only reply was a lopsided grin, Sean asked, "So did you enjoy your night out with the big boys?"

"It was fun," Elijah said, "but I think I drank too much."

Sean allowed himself a chuckle. "Ya think?"

Elijah cleared his throat. "Ah...about your dick—"

"Not going to happen, Elwood."

"It's okay, I already know it's huge."

Sean looked skeptical. "And just how would you know that?"

Elijah gave him the barest trace of a smile. "Because Chris always has a big smile on her face."

"Elijah Wood!" Sean exclaimed, going pink to the ears.

Elijah giggled. "Well she does."

Sean grinned in spite of himself and hugged Elijah. "As memorable as this evening has been, I think we both need to get some rest. Will you be okay?"

Elijah nodded, and through a cavernous yawn said, "I'm sorry I was so much trouble."

"Not that much trouble," Sean corrected. " I like looking after you." Elijah's eyelids were drooping and his speech was slightly slurred, which Sean hoped meant that the young actor was winding down at last and would finally go to sleep. Easing him onto his back, Sean tucked the covers tightly around Elijah and placed a quick kiss on his forehead. "Sleep tight, kiddo," he said. Elijah gave a small sigh and turned on his side.

Sean sat beside the bed until he was sure Elijah was asleep, then quietly made his way to the door. As he switched off the light, Elijah's voice come out of the darkness. "You never stop being my Sam, do you, Seanie?"

The question made Sean smile. "No, I never stop," he told Elijah, and stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him. It wasn't until he was on the other side that he added, "And I never will."


End file.
